Siempre contigo (HideKane)
by Miss.Schatten
Summary: Ambos dependientes el uno del otro, como el brillo de la Luna depende del Sol. Uno sufrió un accidente y desde entonces su actitud cambio hacia su Sol, apartándose de él súbitamente para no hacerle daño. El otro busca con esmero y locura acercarse a él. ¿La razón? Necesita a su distante Luna y dejar en claro los punzantes sentimientos que siente por Kaneki.
1. I Lo más importante

l. Lo más importante

Todo ha cambiado.

Su presencia, su voz, su actitud, su mirada.

Todo cambio.

Es como si alguien, un maldito sujeto hubiese llegado y arrancado de mi lado a _él_ , y lo suplantara con un cascarón vacío, uno que sabe como me llamo, uno que tiene el mismo tick que mi amigo, un cascarón que habla como él, pero sólo es eso ya que se tratara de una persona completamente diferente de con la que yo solía pasar largas horas y días enteros, sin siquiera sentir el transcurso de ellos.

No recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que hable con _él_ de la misma manera que solíamos hacerlo.

Mucho menos recuerdo cuando fue que desapareció el brillo inocente de sus ojos.

Mi cabeza da mil vueltas buscando el instante o ¿Por que no? Las posibles palabras que le pude haber dicho de una manera inconsciente para ocasionar ese cambio tan abrupto en él. Quizá las palabras que hicieron cambiar a Kaneki fue el inocente:

 _«Rindete, ella no esta a tu alcance...»_

Pero, aunque eso hubiera sido el detonante, ahora no tendría mucho sentido. Ya que lo consiguió, mi buen amigo logró tener una cita con su anhelada chica.

Con su perfecta Kamishiro Rize.

Aunque su salida con ella no resultó del todo bien, (no es que mis citas hayan sido mejores que las de él) al menos tengo la reconfortante satisfacción que la dama no había muerto en ninguna de ellas; así es, la joven Rize pereció en la cita que tuvo con Kaneki, desconozco como a un constructor se le pudo olvidar revisar si las vigas estaban bien sujetas, ya que ese insignificante descuido por parte del hombre término con la vida de la joven y como último acto de bondad de ella, los doctores le arrebataron sus órganos, logrando así salvar a mi amigo.

Su estancia en el hospital me fue eterna. Claro que iba a visitarlo pero para mi buena o mala suerte, siempre que iba lo encontraba plácidamente durmiendo en su cama.

Quería hablar con él.

Preguntarle como se sentía.

Jugarle una que otra broma.

Saber si la hamburguesa que le deje con la enfermera, le gustó.

Reírme de su fresca y enorme cicatriz que le había quedado del trasplante, pero tampoco era como si quisiera interrumpir su descanso.

 _«Sera luego. Ya tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para charlar...»_

Constantemente me lo repetía para evitar moverlo. Al fin de cuentas así sería o ¿no? Todo regresaría a ser como era o eso esperaba.

El día de su alta llegó, al saberlo me puse eufórico. Tenía tanto de que contarle , tanto porque preguntarle.

Para celebrar su regreso tuve la grandiosa idea de invitarlo a nuestro pedazo de **_Nirvana*_** en la tierra. Ya tenía todo planeado. El día, la hora e inclusive había pensado muy seriamente en pagar por él. Para mi suerte tenía un dinero extra, mi plan era perfecto. Ahora tan sólo quedaba enviarle un texto dándole conocimiento de ello.

Lo envíe.

Aceptó.

Mi éxtasis estaba al tope al verlo de nuevo y esta vez no se encontraba descansando en la cama del hospital, si no a unos pocos metros de mí.

 _«Kaneki, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti.»_

Y ahí estaba él, frente mío a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Aún así pude percatarme el estado en el que se encontraba. Su tonalidad había disminuido llegando a verse pálido, su masa corporal también había decaído. Podría apostar que ha perdido varios kilos, sin mencionar que parecía estar confundido. Quizás era mi imaginación. Ignore aquello y le hable entusiasmado.

 _-¡Hey! ¡Luces muy bien! ¡Apresúrate!_ -De mi boca solté un inocente cumplido, a decir verdad no recuerdo porque lo hice. Tan sólo salió.

- _Bienvenidos_.- Nos recibió un bella chica, con una resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro. Dándonos la bienvenida a nuestro lugar predilecto.

-¡ _Traeme dos hamburguesas grandes! Oh y en la mía quiero huevo frito_.- Hice nuestro pedido a la vez que la joven y atractiva camarera tomaba nota de mis palabras.

Así es, nuestro **_Nirvana_** es en realidad un restaurante. Uno en el que Kaneki y yo amámos sus hamburguesas más que otra cosa en este mundo. Sin mencionar que en _Big girl_ hay montones de chicas lindas para tomar nuestras ordenes.

En resumen siempre que había una ocasión en especial, él y yo venimos aqui sin dudarlo. Y esta por supuesto era la ocasión. Celebramos el alta del hospital de mi Kaneki.

Comenzamos hablar sobre el enorme atrevimiento que tuvo el doctor al haberle trasplantado los órganos de una chica desconocida al cuerpo de mi buen amigo.

 _-De verdad que tu doctor tomó decisiones difíciles, en los programas no se hablaba de otra cosa.-_ Dije, con notoria sorpresa en mis palabras.

 _-Sí, ellos dijeron que era un problema realizar un trasplante sin el consentimiento de la junta o de los familiares del donante.-_ Argumentaba Ken, como si aquello fuera de lo más normal. Nunca dejara de sorprenderme.

 _-Pero, ella no tenía ningún familiar ¿Cierto? ... Además que parecía estar realmente muerta cuando llegó al hospital._

Mierda, ahí estaban las palabras que quería evitar que salieran de mi boca. Ante mis palabras su rostro empalideció y no formaba gesto alguno.

 _-Lo siento, amigo._ -Me disculpe rápido. Aún que no me sentía bien el hacerlo.

- _No te preocupes, esta bien._

Vaya que su respuesta me sorprendió, no creí que le tomara tan poca importancia mis palabras. Tal vez y era mi imaginación. Él era el mismo de siempre.

Comencé una charla de una sola persona. Ya que Kaneki se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos. No pude evitar mirar hacia sus orbes grisáceos. Siempre me han gustado ver sus inmaculados ojos. Desde que lo conozco, logran transmitirme una enorme felicidad e inocencia. Siempre dando el mismo resultado en mí.

Que me pierda en ellos.

Eso es normal, ¿Cierto? Es decir: ¿No soy un raro al hacerlo? Entonces ¿Por qué siempre que hago esto me siento así?

Tan confundido.

Tan perdido.

Tan bien.

¿Acaso así también actúan los otros hombres con sus amigos?  
No lo se, y para ser sincero tampoco me importa mucho las cosas que hagan los otros varones con sus amistades. Lo único bueno e importante aquí es que tengo a Kaneki frente mío y apesar de todo sigue siendo el mismo tipo feliz que a sido.

O eso creía ...

Observe a poca distancia a la joven mesera que había tomado nota de nuestro pedido. Seguía con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, con ella traía las hamburguesas que hacia poco acabábamos de pedir. Que deliciosas lucían. Y cuanto apetito habían despertado en mi barriga.

La camarera colocó un plato de manera amable enfrente de él. Logre ver como un hilo de baba resbala de sus comisuras ¿Cuanta hambre tenía? Y aún así seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos. Vaya amigo tengo, nunca me cansare de él.

- _Oye Kaneki, estas ignorando mi fascinante historia_.-Dije con toda la intención de sacarlo de sus profundos pensares.

Lo logre, tras escuchar mis palabras volvió en si. Con su brazo izquierdo limpio la saliva que resbalaba de su boca.

- _Te estoy escuchando Hide._ -Trato de excusarse. Fallando rotundamente en ello.

-¡ _Seeh, claro!_

 _-Gracias por la espera, provecho.-_ Dijo la bella mesera.

Kaneki no despegaba su mirada de la comida y al parecer no iba atacarla hasta que yo diera las gracias.

- _Oh la comida ha llegado, bueno ¿Que estamos esperando? Tenemos hambre así que ... ¡A comer! ... ¡Gracias por la comida!_

Quede inmutado ante su manera de actuar. Se encontraba tan quieto, tan inerte e inclusive podría decir que parecía asustado. No retiraba la mirada de la comida. ¿Que le pasa? Si tuviera un millón de dólares los pagaría, con tal de saber que es lo que lo agobia tanto.

 _-¿No estas comiendo...?_

- _Ah ... seeh..._ -Contestó sin darle importancia a su respuesta.

Levantó un bocado y lo llevó a su boca de forma suave y tranquila.

No me convenció del todo su manera de hablar ni la de actuar, trate de imitarle y no le di importancia a aquello. Le imite y lleve comida a mi cavidad bucal. Vaya que delicia era esa. Los jugos de la carne bañaban por completo a mis papilas gustativas, haciendo de ello un deleite para mi.

« _Esperó que con esto se le suban los ánimos a Kaneki.»_

- _¡Delicioso!_ -Solte abrupta mente de mi boca.

- _Oye Hide ¿Tu carne, esta bien cocida?_ -Soltó de forma calmada y lenta de su boca.

Me sorprendió algo su pregunta, Acaso ¿Le habrá tocado mal hecha su orden?

- _¿Huh? Si, esta perfecta_.

- _Ya veo_.

No le tome importancia al ver que de nuevo llevaba un trozo de comida a su boca. Abrió los ojos tan grandes que por un momento pensé que se le saldrían de la cuenca.

 _«Por fin se ha dado cuenta del delicioso sabor que posee este manjar...»_

Le iba a preguntar algo sobre su estadía en el hospital pero, me interrumpió al ponerse de pie de manera abrupta.

 _«¿Que le sucede...?»_

Colocó sus dos palmas sobre la mesa y comenzó a vomitar sobre ella.

 _«¡Que mierda..!»_

Han pasado varios días desde aquella bochornosa situación en la que ambos estuvimos involucrados. En todo este tiempo Kaneki no ha asistido a la universidad, es raro en él. Siempre acude de manera puntual a todas y cada una de sus clases eso lo se bien. Ya que vamos en el mismo salón y de hecho él se sienta frente mío. En este tiempo que a estado ausente, me he podido percatar lo cuanto que me hace falta. Suena tonto ¿no?

Pero así es, su ausencia me a dejado un vacío. En varias ocasiones tuve en mente la idea de que probablemente me sentía sólo. Trate de llenar este hueco dentro mío con otros compañeros de clase. Hablaba con lindas chicas y con divertidos chicos todos los días. Ninguno de ellos me ayudó.

Ninguno pudo capturar mi atención para dejar de pensar en mi amigo.

 _«¿Que me sucede...?»_

Debe de ser normal, después de todo él es mi único amigo. Y después de tantos años de amistad debe de ser de lo más común, el haber desarrollado un sentimiento de dependencia hacia él.

Aún así hay algo que no me queda muy en claro:

¿Por que cada que pienso en Ken, el golpeteo de mi corazón aumenta?

¿Esto es normal?

No lo sé y no quiero saberlo. Me aterra estar pensando de manera diferente de Kaneki.

Me puse una meta en claro. Iré ha su casa para visitarlo y así aclarar mi mente, al verlo me sentiré mucho mejor.

 _«Quizás sea eso y nada más.»_

Aprovechando que iba a visitarlo opte por llevarle una de sus hamburguesas favoritas y otras tantas golosinas más. Al estar frente a la puerta de su departamento, de nuevo mi corazón comenzaba a moverse de manera violenta contra mi pecho.

- _¿Que mierda es esto?_

No pude llamar a la puerta de Kaneki, tan sólo me límite a dejarle lo que le había comprando colgando del picaporte de ella. Seguía con esa intriga en mi cabeza dando vueltas una y otra y otra vez. Necesitaba verlo y saber que con eso me calmaría.

Me levante de mi cama, tome mi celular a la vez que buscaba su nombre en la agenda, lo encontré.

Por unos momentos lo observe, quede paralizado no sabía si marcarle o no. Vaya en que encrucijada me encontraba. Me armé de valor y oprimi el botón de marcado.

 ** _*Brrrr... Brrrrr... Brrrr...*_**

En repetidas ocasiones se escuchó el sonar de su móvil, hasta que...

 _-El número que usted ha marcado no se encuentra en servicio. Por favor después del tono deje un mensaje._ -Se escuchó el típico mensaje de la contestadora automática.

 _«Rayos y ¿Ahora que?..Bueno... ¿Porque no?..»_

 ** _*Biiip*_**

Se escuchó el sonido avisando que comenzaba a grabar.

 _-Oye Kaneki ¿Como te sientes? ...¿Por que no has venido a clases?.. Si .. Si quieres ver mis apuntes de historia asiática te los puedo llevar a tu departamento ... Aunque mi escritura es algo confusa, así que estarán difíciles de leer. Si los necesitas llámame o envíame un mensaje ... ¡Lo que sea! ... Por cierto ahora que lo recuerdo aquí hay una firma de autógrafos de ese tal Satsuki, si quieres podemos ir ... -¿_ Que acabó de decir? Si a mi ni siquiera me gustan sus libros.- _Bueno.. Adiós._

Colgué, y de a poco fui despegando el celular de mi oreja. Quede pasmado al recordar cada palabra que había dicho hacia unos pocos momentos atrás.

 _«Si quieres ver mis apuntes de historia asiática te los puedo llevar a tu departamento ... Si quieres podemos ir...»_

 _-jejeje.. ¿Desde cuando tomó apuntes de historia asiática? ... ¡Que idiota soy!_

Agarre mi móvil con las dos manos, a la vez que lo estrujaba entre ellas. Lo aventé de forma violenta contra la pared a unos metros de mi.

Pude ver claramente como se destrozaba al chocar con ella.

Ya nada importa.

- _¿Ahora como se va a poder comunicar conmigo?_

El golpeteo contra mi pecho se hizo aún más fuerte y veloz que hace unos momentos. Tal vez me encuentro paranoico pero, podría jurar que se escuchaba el latir de mi corazón en toda la habitación.

-¿ _Por que siento esto? ... Y aún más importante .. ¿Por que me esta gustando esta extraña sensación?_

 _-Aaah ... tendré que comprar un nuevo móvil._

Esa noche me fui a la cama temprano. Antes de las clases universitarias necesitaba pasar al centro comercial por un nuevo celular.

-¡ _Muchas gracias por su compra!-_ Esbozo de una forma gentil el vendedor que me atendió.

- _¿Huh?_ ... _No es nada._

Agarre la bolsa color azul celeste que tenía frente mío y de a poco me fui apartando del mostrador.

Aquel impulso de rabia me salió más caro de lo que pensaba, para mi suerte el sim no se había dañado. Lo coloque en mi nuevo móvil y ahí estaban todos y cada uno de mis contactos en la agenda del celular.

- _Menos mal._ -Dije para mis adentros

No pude evitar ver el nombre de Kaneki en la pantalla del nuevo móvil.  
«¿ _Que estará haciendo..?»_

No puedo sacar eso de mi cabeza. Soy su amigo por eso me preocupó tanto por él ¿No es así?

Como sea, en la tarde iré de nuevo a su departamento y esta vez si tocare a la puerta. Si no esta lo esperare.

Esperare hasta su llegada. Y esta vez de seguro dejare de sentirme tan mal.

Casi llegando a la universidad sentí un vibrar proveniente de mi bolsillo izquierdo. Me detuve en seco, para darme cuanta cual era el objeto que lo provocaba. Sin mucho vuelta recordé que ahí era donde había guardado mi móvil. Lo saque para ver el porque de ello. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi la pantalla del celular.

 ** _*Llamada entrante de Kaneki*_**

 _«Vaya, por fin me marcas.»_

Sin pensar mucho, atendí la llamada.

- _¿Si? ¿Diga?_ -Trate de no demostrar asombro en mi voz, tal parece que resultó.

- _¿Hide? ¿Eres tú?_

- _No se, ¿Quizás? Depende de quien lo este buscando._ -Cuanto extrañaba molestarlo

- _Hide, dejate de tus boberías. Necesitó que me prestes tus apuntes de historia oriental... ¿Podrias traerlos a mi departamento?_

 _-Claro, Kaneki. Pasaré al finalizar las clases. Tu también deberías de asistir._

 _-Si, gracias.. Nos ve.._

¡No! No quiero que termine la conversación antes de poder preguntarle algo.

 _-Espera ... ¿No crees que te has estado comportando de una forma extraña? ... ¿Que te pasa?_ -Termine de decir, esperando la valiosa respuesta a mis preguntas.

 _-Hide ... Hay cosas ... Que no se pueden decir tan a la ligera._ -Decía de una forma cortante. Lo conozco de años como para saber que su voz se escuchaba de manera quebrada. Como si estuviera tratando de ahogar un llanto.

 _-¡Soy tu amigo, puedes decirme lo que sea ..!_

 _-No.. No lo creó, esto es diferente. No creó que debas saberlo... Al igual siento que no me creerás._

 _-¡No digas estupideces! .. ¡Soy un amigo el cual siempre creerá en ti! ... ¡Lo haré sin importar que!-_ Lo dije sin pensar aunque, todas esas palabras son y seguirán siendo la verdad.

- _Si de verdad te interesa la razón y crees que podrás soportarla te esperó en mi departamento por la tarde... Adiós.-_ Colgó.

« _Vaya que amigo tan mas problemático tengo.»_

La tarde de clases paso más rápido de lo que el joven se pudo imaginar.

Al sonar la alarma, anunciando el final de la última clase, el pelinaranja salió disparado en dirección del departamento de su único amigo.

Kaneki.

De nuevo se encontraba frente a la puerta, la misma que anteriormente no pudo golpear. Pero esta vez nada ni nadie lo detendría.

 ** _*Toc... Toc... Toc...*_**

Por fin pudo golpear las puerta frente suyo.

No esperó mucho a que Kaneki atendiera a su llamado. La abrió y ahí estaban, frente a frente sin decir palabra o hacer gesto alguno.

- _¿Y bien Kaneki me dirás?_ -Vaya manera de romper el silencio de Hide. El joven tan impaciente como siempre.

- _Lo sabrás ... a su tiempo.. Antes quiero que me contestes porque dijiste lo de hace un par de horas atrás._ -Hablaba el joven pelinegro. Aquello diciéndolo de una manera gentil.

 _-No se bien a que te refieres, dije tantas cosas._ -Decía el pelinaranja a la vez que subía los hombros para tratar de restarle importancia.

- _Sabes muy bien a que me refiero ..._ _Hide ..necesitó saberlo porque.. ¿¡Por que dijiste eso!?_.-La intriga estaba matando al pobre Ken. Después de haber escuchado las palabras de su único y mejor amigo Hide.

Hacia horas que no se las podía sacar de la cabeza. Aquellas daban mil y una vueltas dentro de ella. Necesitaba saber la razón de el porque de ello.

¿Por que se lo dijo su único amigo?

El único que estuvo y estará para él cada que lo necesite.

El único que lo conoce como la palma de su mano.

El único que lo entendía a la perfección.

- _¿Hide? Contesta, por favor. Necesitó saber el porque de tus palabras.-_ Kaneki quería saber el porque de ello.

De forma abrupta tomó los hombros de su amigo, para así sacudirlo de atrás hacia adelante. Una y otra vez y otra y otra. Necesitaba la respuesta, la necesitaba de manera desesperada. Y sin importar como se la sacaría.

Le sacaría aquello que tanto necesitaba.

Necesitaba saber que después de todo aún pertenecía a un lugar.

Que después de todo sus pesares, después de estar tan confuso todo este tiempo y al tener conocimiento de su condición como híbrido.

Necesitaba saber que aun no había perdido a su único y mejor amigo.

Ya que mientras Kaneki aún tenga de su lado a su querido y preciado Hide.

Todo estará bien, sin importar que.

- _Es porque... Porque_ -El chico de cabellos naranjas no podía articular por completo su frase. Su nerviosismo se encontraba a flor de piel. Sin mencionar que nunca antes se había sentido así. Y si, aún seguía moviéndolo violentamente el híbrido.

- _¡Necesitó que lo digas!... Por favor_.. _Tengo que saber._ -Aquella última suplica la dijo apenas perceptible para el chico que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de él.

El joven híbrido aceptó que quizá y era verdad que se encontraba sólo. Al fin de cuentas no pertenecía ni al bando de los humanos ni el de los ghouls. Se encontraba entre ambos lados, y en ninguno de ellos existía lugar para el joven chico.

Quizá Yoshimura se había equivocado al decir que Kaneki era el único ser que tenía un lugar en los dos mundos.

Tal vez, no eran más que unas simples palabras de aliento. Tan sólo eso y nada más. Tal y como se había imaginado todo este tiempo que tuvo conocimiento de ser un híbrido.

Estaba y seguiría estando sólo. Pero aún así hay algo que el joven Ken tiene muy en claro y jamás lo olvidará, a pesar de las miles de confusiones que posee su tambaleante mente.

 _« Hide, tan sólo se que no quiero hacerte daño...Y eso ... lo recordaré por siempre ... sin dudar...»_

Dejó de moverlo y justo cuando iba a retirarse resignado de no haber conseguido respuesta de su amigo.

Este lo tomó de la muñeca frenando su caminar y por fin comenzó a hablar.

- ** _¡ES PORQUE ERES LA PERSONA MAS IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA! ... ¡Y SIN IMPORTAR QUE, ESTARÉ POR SIEMPRE A TU LADO!.._** -Hablo tan fuerte que probablemente todos los vecinos a su alrededor pudieron escucharlo.

Y ahí estaba la respuesta que Hide y Kaneki habían estado buscando por todo este tiempo.

Por todo el tiempo que estuvieron tan confusos, casi al borde de la locura. El joven Nagachika había contestado a las cientos de preguntas que ambos chicos se habían estado planteado.

 _«Seguire viviendo... Después de todo, no estoy solo..»_

Un pequeño pensamiento fugaz se apoderó de la cabeza del joven híbrido de cabellos oscuros. No pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus grisáceos orbes. Los que ahora volvían a poseer ese dulce brillo, que tanto extrañaba Hide.

Tantas preguntas, y sólo se necesitaba una respuesta.

Vaya ironía.

.

.

Hola soy nueva en aquí y me gustaría saber si realmente lo hago bien. Por favor háganmelo saber. Bye!


	2. II Desenmarañando el futuro

Hacía un tiempo que al fin se pudieron disipar todas y cada una de las dudas que ambos jóvenes adultos tenían, y todo gracias a la confesión del joven muchacho: Hide. Una confesión que ahora no podía y no quería sacar de su cabeza.

 _«_ _ **¡ES PORQUE ERES LA PERSONA MAS IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA! ... ¡Y SIN IMPORTAR QUE, ESTARÉ POR SIEMPRE A TU LADO!**_ _»_

Las palabras de esa declaración. Su declaración, oscilaban y rebotaban tan fuerte y resonante como el eco a su vez que se apoderaban por completo de la mente del joven, no lograba pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en aquel día. En la universidad ni siquiera lograba concentrarse en las clases, tan solo asistía a ella con la ferviente y clara esperanza de que tal vez y sólo tal vez se encontrará con su buen amigo. El apetito al igual que el sueño apenas y se le presentaba, en sus actividades diarias, no les brindaba la atención necesaria, muchos compañero y allegados a él le preguntaban con descomunal preocupación, pero sobre todo con la cancerígena curiosidad, una que como el cáncer se iba esparciendo cada vez más y más por todo el cuerpo de sus compañeros, ellos, tan curiosos como niños pequeños que comienzan a conocer el mundo y los objetos que los rodean, le preguntaban una y otra vez ¿que era lo que tenía?, ¿que era lo que estaba pensando?

Parecían tan preocupados por él, tan interesados en ayudarle, pero no era así, únicamente querían saber el porque de su cambio, el porque de sus profundas y colgadas bolsas que se le habían formado bajo sus ojos, deseaban saber que era lo que se había apoderado tan egoistamente de su cabeza.

Hide, la pobre víctima de sus palabras, se limitaba a contestarles gentilmente y con un radiante y falsa sonrisa (Después de todo, ellos no tenían la culpa de su estado) que no tenía nada, ya se le pasaría, era el trabajo, armaba, creaba, inventaba y presentaba excusas para que lo dejaran tranquilo, para que dejaran de presionarlo y que dejaran de obligarlo a recordar aún más ese día, pero con más fuerza, con más velocidad, con más esmero, con más dolor punzante, recordarlo a él.

Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki,  
Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki.

El nombre de su persona especial, revoloteaba a gran velocidad dentro de su cabeza y con ello, recuerdos, imágenes, anécdotas, abrazos, regalos, sonrisas, promesas, palabras dichas y recibidas se presentaban aún más rápido y mucho más doloroso que su nombre. Los causantes de que mil cosas pasarán por la cabeza del joven y atormentado Hide, se miraban mutuamente con notorio desconcierto en sus ojos al ver el resultado de sus preguntas y sólo pasaban a retirarse dejando atrás de ellos un agonizante Nagachika y en ellos sólo encontraban atañarse aún más en él y en sus problemas, así daba la premisa de un ciclo irrompible en la vida de Hide.

Por las mañanas despertaba de la corta siesta que tenía cada noche (rara ocasión sobrepasa las 3 horas de reposó) y un repugnante pensamiento se apoderaba de él, (o bueno, Hide así se lo tomaba):Kaneki, ¿que estarás haciendo en estos momentos, seguirás durmiendo, pensarás en mí como yo lo hago en ti? Desayunar, a veces era una idea tentadora para el joven recién despabilado, unas veces lo hacia, otras tantas se pasaba el día entero sin probar alimento. Salía tranquilamente de su apartamento, caminando, divagando mientras observaba con atención el paisaje matinal; con frecuencia su mente le jugaba jugarretas pesadas, haciéndolo creer que cerca de la aclamada y reconocida universidad Kami donde cientos de alumnos desean ser aceptados, se encontraba erguido y completamente sumergido en la lectura su leal y a la vez amado: Ken.

Su boca temblaba al ver esa imagen sumamente perfecta y preciada para él, cuanto tiempo esperó para volver a ver a su preciado camarada leyendo; ignorando todo y todos los que pasarán a su lado, tan sólo sumergido en los escritos de su autor favorito. Cuanta belleza irradiaba esa sencilla y cotidiana imagen, pero para Hide no era así de común. Le encantaba contemplarla y perderse viendola como si se tratara de una bella pintura colocada en un pulcra pared de un museo en París, Francia. Unas gruesas, dolorosas y cristalinas lágrimas lograban escapar de sus bellos orbes, danzaban con basta elegancia sobre las mejillas del joven, haciendo que cualquier bailarín fuera carcomido desde dentro por los celos de tan hermosa y elegante danza, para terminar con su exquisita interpretación chocando y siendo absorbidas por la fría superficie. Dejando en el olvido su baile.

Sus elegantes lágrimas no eran por dolor o molestia sino por todo lo contrario. Alegría, emoción, éxtasis, de verlo de nuevo, a Kaneki tan sumido en la lectura como siempre, dejaba la formalidades de lado y corría tan veloz como sus extremidades inferiores le permitían, quería abrazarle, sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, decirle lo cuán idiota había sido por abandonarlo.

Nunca lo lograba.

Debido a que todo era un espejismo creado por la juguetona de su mente, al momento de entrar a la realidad, Kaneki (su espejismo) era borrado por el entrometido y frío viento mañanero, a la vez que se llevaba con él unas cuantas hojas recién caídas de los árboles, quienes daban por aviso que el otoño habia llegado a la ciudad. Hide quedaba en la completa estupefacción, su rostro era notorio de el estado, paraba su andar por unos breves instantes y con le cabeza completamente en blanco seguía su andar, al igual que la nubes lo hacen, por una fuerza superior a ellas. La del joven absorto, era la esperanza de encontrarse con su amigo de la infancia dentro de la universidad y así andaba: sumergido en mil pensamientos, pero a la vez en ninguno.

Su días eran así, todos y cada uno de ellos, hasta hoy.

Ni siquiera sabía como era que llegaba a salvo de haber sido arrollado por un auto, asaltado por un maleante, o asesinado por uno de esos ghouls. Pero aquí se encontraba dentro de su misma aula, sentado en el mismo lugar y en la misma silla, contemplando el despejado y azul cielo, dando mil y una vueltas a la Vía Láctea y de regreso a la Tierra.

Era algo irónico como unas simples palabras habían sido las causantes de perder a Kaneki bueno, no unas simples palabras, sino la confesión que daba como resultado de la unión de ellas, si bien en su momento le libraron unas dudas al desecho Hide, ahora lo inundaba con cientos de otras.

« _¿Por qué diablos dije aquello? ... ¿En que estaba pensando al decirle esas tonterías? ... No es que me arrepienta, pero ..._ »

Preguntas sin respuestas, lo atormentaban a la vez que lograban ponerlo de mil maneras. Iracundo, triste, asqueado, tan asquerosamente dependiente a él.

Gemidos de ahogada agonía escapaban de sus labios y les permitía ser libres a todo gusto, patadas al aire eran algunas acciones que no podía contener al igual que tirar sus libretas y lapiceros que se encontraban en el pupitre frente suyo, para rematar con la caída de ese mismo. En estos momentos el joven agradecía fervientemente a lo que fuera por estar en completa soledad en el aula, y que sus acciones cargadas de ira y tristeza sólo se quedaran entre las cuatro paredes que le rodeaban, tenía su lado bueno despertarse dos horas antes de que la alarma sonara, y como no se sentía cómodo estar tumbado en la cama sin hacer nada, decidió salir temprano de su hogar, esperando que su cabeza le jugará la broma que por breves momentos le deleitaba, pero al final terminaba mucho peor.

Así es, el pobre joven experimenta lo que comúnmente llamamos confusión. Una que el mismo ha causado tras haber visitado a Ken, buscando en eso mejoría. Le regalo una última patada al pupitre que tenía a sus pies a la vez que lágrimas salían desesperadamente y sin permiso alguno de los ojos del muchacho.

- _Maldición, soy un maldito raro._ \- Se decía así mismo a la vez que tiraba varios mechones de su anaranjada cabellera y se dejaba caer súbitamente al suelo.

- _Esto no es normal, no es normal que un hombre piense así de su amigo varón. Y después de decirle esas palabras, esas estúpidas palabras. Él se apartó de mí y cerró la puerta de su departamento, el mismo departamento donde antes pasábamos estupendos momentos y creábamos bellos recuerdos. Pero eso ya ha quedado atrás y dudo mucho que algún día vuelva a ser de esa misma manera, después de todo, ni siquiera me contestó lo que él pensaba al escucharme hablar y tan sólo se limitó a cerrarme la puerta frente mis narices. Quizá ... yo habría actuado de la misma manera que Kaneki conmigo_.

Esas palabras, ese momento, esa idea de ir a visitarlo, el impulso. Todo en ese día estuvo mal para Hide, si tan sólo pudiera regresar al pasado, para buscarse, encontrarse y darse así mismo un fuerte golpe en el rostro, lo haría sin darle ningún rodeo. Por esos vocablos que salieron de su boca sin permiso, había perdido lo que más atesoraba, lo que amaba y seguiría amando.

- _¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? ... ¿Por qué con él? Con mi amigo de toda la infancia, después de todo no era un estado de dependencia, si no más que eso, mucho más. Me he enamorado de mi mejor y único camarada masculino._

Por fin lo ha aceptado, nuestro Hide ama a Kaneki. Lo ama, más que a un simple amigo, mucho más fuerte y dependiente que a un hermano. Él lo ama.

El Sol ama a la Luna.

- _Como me hubiese gustado creer que no era más que dependencia hacia ti. Es por eso que desde aquel día ya no has asistido a la universidad, es por eso que ya no te has dejado ver por mí._

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, dejó de tirar de su cabello para abrazarse a si mismo.

-¿O no Kaneki? Dudo mucho que sea por otra razón y si lo fuera. ¿Cuál sería? ¿Acaso ya conseguiste a otra chica perfecta? Otra Rize Kamishiro, es por eso que no has contestado a mis cientos de llamadas y mensajes que te he hecho.

Y ahora el joven siente claramente como la sangre carmín que circula en sus venas y arterias es remplazada por el sentimiento de los celos, los nefastos y molestos celos.

- _Huh ... Si que soy un completo fenómeno._

- _Si que tardaste en darte cuenta._

Una voz suave y femenina se hizo presente en el aula únicamente habitada por Hide, él al escuchar eso vocablos tan suaves pero cargados de ironía, no tarda en limpiarse los resto de llanto que tiene en la cara y así evitar escuchar las agobiantes preguntas: ¿Estas bien? ¿Te sucede algo? Que le repetían con fuerza y esmero de encontrar respuesta, sus compañeros. Limpio lo que pudo del llanto con la manga de la chaqueta para así voltear y ver la cara de la femina que le hablaba. Sus ojos se encontraron con la mujer, de estatura pequeña y cuerpo acorde a su medida, cara pulcra y en ella una sonrisa tan resplandeciente como el diamante. Lo que más destacaba de ella (aparte de la sonrisa) era su largo cabello azul enmarañado, la chica sabia como lo tenía, pero parecía que aquello no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, como si tener el cabello como víctima de un huracán, fuera lo de diario para ella.

- _Anda, sólo bromeaba no te lo tomes tan personal, anda toma mi mano._

 _Dicho es_ o, la compañera de clases de Hide le brindó su mano, él la observo con detenimiento, analizándola, encontrando en ella, unas largas y bien cuidas uñas bañadas en tono a su cabello.

- _Gracias, Madeleine_

Ya en su totalidad erguido al igual que el pupitre que había pateado, Hide se sentía extrañado por lo de un momento atrás, quizá no era nada, falta de interés o no lo había escuchado llorar y gritar, aún así le preguntó.

- _Madeleine_

Atrajo la atención de la joven que observaba con detenimiento la llegada de algunos alumnos, mientras escuchaba música de sus audífonos oscuros.

-¿ _Huh? ¿Que sucede Nagachika?_

 _-Antes de que llegarás, ¿No vas a preguntarme que me sucedía?_

La joven se deshizo de sus audífonos, apartándolos de ella y colocándolos sobre el pupitre que había entre ellos. Bajo la mirada unos instantes, como si buscará algo y después la colocó en Hide, tras eso el joven se percató de la mirada que ocultaba tras las gafas, le recordaba tanto a su Kaneki.

- _Nagachika, tus problemas no me incumben en lo absoluto, sí ,escuche el ajetreo que originó tu estado, sin embargo no vi necesario interrumpirlo._

 _«Tan honesta como siempre »_

- _Entonces_ , _¿por qué has entrado?_

Madeleine formó una pequeña y apenas perceptible mueca.

-¿ _Quién sabe? ... Quizá fue simple curiosidad._

- _Entiendo._ -retiró la mirada de la joven de ojos oscuros y ahora era él, quien contemplaba con atención y detenimiento a los alumnos recién llegados al campus universitario; todos cargando sus mochilas, otros bebiendo un café expresso que compraban de camino, otros tantos aún con la almohada pegada a la cara, logró ver como un chico por estar sumergido en su móvil, choco contra un poste. Esa imagen le pareció un poco cómica. Llegó a quedar absorto en la cotidiano de sus vidas.

- _Se donde esta._

La sonrisa que había formado Hide de poco se fue borrando y su rostro se transformó en uno incrédulo y sorprendido.

- _Lo he visto, he visto a Kaneki._


End file.
